


The Report

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [5]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dark, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Flynn/Alan/Sam. Alan walks in on Sam and his father. He joins in, of course".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Report

Alan had forgotten to give Flynn the last month sales report. It was late at night, but Flynn and Sam rarely went home before 10 p.m., so Alan decided to check if they were still in their office. He was flicking through the pages as he walked towards the half-opened door, and was about to knock when his hand froze mid-air.  
  
'Dad, please... Let me come this time,  _please_ '.  
  
Alan pushed the door a few inches and saw Sam bent over the armrest of the sofa, clawing at the soft leather with eyes squeezed shut as Flynn's cock slid in and out his ass. His lips were open, a trickle of drool pooling on the upholstery as he mouthed silent cries of pleasure.  
  
The report fell to the floor and Flynn looked at Alan, taking in flushed cheeks, hard cock and wet spot on the front of his pants.  
  
'Hey, kiddo. Did Alan ever fuck you?'.  
  
'No…' Sam licked his dry lips 'But I jerked off every night wishing he did'.  
  
It was all it took for Alan to unbuckle his belt and take Flynn’s position, who tiptoed to the other end of the sofa with a muffled chuckle. Sam’s asshole was red and tender, the muscles so stretched and unresisting he would hardly feel his cock. A sudden wave of anger washed over Alan. He could have popped Sam’s cherry years ago, and now was left for sloppy seconds. Alan set his jaw, determined to make Sam feel like a virgin again. He smeared his thumbs with the slick cream oozing down Sam’s asscrack and shoved them into his asshole, opening him even further as he positioned his cockhead at the puffy entrance.  
  
‘No, dad’ Sam tensed in fear ‘It’s too much, it won’t fit’.  
  
Flynn pinned his wrists down and smiled at his son’s shock.  
  
‘Of course it will, Sam. Alan’s going to be very gentle’.  
  
Before Sam could reply, Alan pushed his cockhead into his ass, and was rewarded with the writhing and tears so long due to him.

 

***

 

Alan was always there. Watching. Sam could feel his eyes on him, staring as-  
  
‘Time’s up. Heels on my shoulders, kiddo’.  
  
The mattress dipped as Flynn knelt between Sam’s legs. He spread his asscheeks open and pulled the smooth buttplug out. Sam gasped and waited for the verdict, praying dad was satisfied this time.  
  
‘Hum. Still tight’ he murmured as he lightly tapped Sam’s asshole ‘Problem of being a virgin for so long’.  
  
Flynn saw Alan tense from the corner of his eye and smiled to himself.  
  
‘But don’t worry’ he continued as he pushed a dollop of numbing lube into his son’s ass ‘With daddy here you’ll be loose and nice in no time at all’. Flynn grabbed Sam’s knees, pulled them up and out and thrust inside.   
  
‘Daaa-aaAAd!’ Sam cried out as the blunt cockhead breached him.  
  
Alan closed his eyes. He could hear Flynn grunting and Sam sobbing, whimpering, pleading for him to take it slow,  _please dad you’re too big it hurts so much but don’t stop please more more I’m going to cum._  
  
It was over soon, and Flynn left the bed with a smug grin.  
  
‘He’s all yours’.  
  
Flynn disappeared into the bathroom and Alan moved to the bed, where a panting Sam lay sweaty and flushed.   
  
‘Rough night, huh?’ Alan said as he picked up the jar of lube.   
  
“ _… desensitizing yet effective formula… especially made to numb… insertion more comfortable…_ ”  
  
Alan ground his teeth. He knew Flynn had used it on purpose, so that Sam felt nothing with him.  
  
‘Your father thinks he’s very clever’ Alan said as he picked up the black buttplug ‘But I always beat him in the end’.  
  
Alan rolled Sam on to his stomach and slid the toy into his ass.  
  
‘Feel that?’  
  
‘No…’ Sam frowned.  
  
‘And this?’  
  
‘NO!’  
  
The double penetration was deeply satisfying. At least for Alan. He couldn’t say the same for Sam, judging from the trickle of red wetting the sheets.   
  
‘All mine indeed’ Alan said to a wet and confused Flynn as he left the bedroom. His victory was so sweet he whistled all the way back to his car.


End file.
